The Hidden Village of Troy
by animal.cracker.assassinator
Summary: The Naruto version of the movie Troy, with a twist. Sakura and Neji are married, so what happens when Sasuke and Itachi, prices of the Hidden Village of Troy, come for a visit? SakuxNeji, SakuxSasu, SakuxItachi, Sakux?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How did Sakura continue to find herself alone every morning? She technically wasn't alone either, with all the servants running around, but she was always alone when she woke up. With her and Neji things had always been this way, since he was king and all. But how she wished that he would pay more attention to her or show a few small signs that he indeed did love her. But who wouldn't after all she was the daughter of a king and a goddess.

She had met Neji when her father had gathered many men seeking her hand in marriage. She had noticed Neji first as one of the only men around her own age, but then she noticed his eyes. You could get lost looking in them and every time she did look in them her world would stop, and she wondered if she loved him. She had also chosen him because he was a gentleman but he would fight for her with his life.

But even though their relationship held no love but she must continue to fulfill her duty as his wife. And just think how many other women where in a situation like hers. Most of the other wives of other kings also felt this way, even though none had spoken of it aloud, you could read it in their eyes.

Sakura got out of bed and changed into an everyday outfit, it was long, white, and very fashionable dress. She also had one of her servants braid gold ribbon into her waist length flowing, pink locks. When they were done, Sakura headed to the kitchen were the slaves would be more than happy to make her breakfast.

But when she reached the kitchen the slaves were running about and preparing food for a feast. Sakura walked in and asked "For who are you preparing a feast?" One of her favorite slave girls, Ino, bowed to her and said "We were told to prepare a feast for the princes of Troy, Milady." Sakura nodded her head and grabbed an apple to eat and walked to the lounge, where she knew Neji and the guests from Troy would be.

When she walked in all three of the men, who had been lounging on pillows, stood up to greet her. Sakura was in shock, but didn't show it, these were some of the most handsome princes in all of Greece, with their raven colored hair, onyx eyes, and their distinct facial features. Sakura walked to her seat, to the left of Neji, and sat down gracefully and Neji introduced them "Sakura this is Price Itachi and Prince Sasuke of Troy." Prince Sasuke took Sakura's hand and kissed it.

She noticed, during the feast that Prince Sasuke glanced at her when Neji wasn't looking. Once Sakura had caught Prince Sasuke's eye and she found herself swimming in pools of onyx, like she had with Neji when they had met, and her heart had skipped a beat again. And when no one was looking he mouthed the words 'meet me tonight in the garden' and Sakura nodded her head in response.

Sakura was pacing around her room; she had just excused herself from the feast. It would last at least two more hours and she needed to think of a way to keep from Neji's bed. Just then there was a knock on the door, Sakura jumped into bed and said "Come in" Ino walked in, bowed, and said "King Neji requests your presence in his quarters, Milady." Sakura said "Ino I do not feel well." Miki walked quickly to her bedside "Milady, are you ill?" she questioned quite concerned for her mistresses health "I am feeling slightly under the weather, and I would not want King Neji to become ill because of me. Please send him the message that I cannot join him due to a possible illness." She looked at Ino and added "But don't worry it's probably just my dinner not settling well." Ino let out a sigh of relief and said "I will send the message right away, Milady, and feel free to call on me if you start to feel worse." "Of course" Sakura confirmed as Ino bowed and went to deliver the message.

Sakura waited until her foot steps were gone and jumped out of bed. She quickly and quietly snuck out the window and walked swiftly to the garden. She sat on a marble bench and waited for Prince Sasuke to arrive.

He was there within minutes and greeted her with a kiss on the hand. "Sakura there is something I must say" he said "Yes Prince Sasuke?" Sakura urged him on. "Yes but please call me Sasuke, just Sasuke" "Of course Pr- I mean Sasuke" Sasuke knelt down on one knee and said "Sakura you are the most beautiful woman in the world, my heart aches for your presence. Sakura I love you, I loved you the first time I laid my eyes on you. Will you run away with me to Troy?"

Sakura was shocked sure she wanted something like this to happen but she didn't possibly think it really happen. "Sasuke I'd love to go to Troy with you" She said running into his arms. "We will leave tomorrow at midnight, you may pack and bring any belongings you want" Sasuke whispered into her hair. Sakura looked up at him and asked "Would I be able to bring my slave Ino?" "You may bring her as a companion and she shall be the only on to know of our plan" he said leaning down and kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura had just woken up, remembering the dream that she had. In her dream the princes of Troy had come to visit and she had ended up kissing Prince Sasuke.

She was going to get ready for the day when she realized two things: 1, it was too early for her to be awake and 2, she felt arms wrapped around her waist. She rolled over giving her companion a kiss whispering, "Good morning."

It was when her green eyes met onyx ones did she realize her dream had really happened. She gasped and rolled away, Sasuke whispered while getting up, "I would stay longer, but we must not be caught together until later. I will see you later my Cherry Blossom."

He then walked out of her room as if it were the most natural thing. Sakura was staring after him long after he had gone. Sakura had decided it was time to call on Ino to help her get ready, and to inform her of the upcoming plans.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ino gasped and thought to herself 'I must tell the King at once!', but before she was able to move Sakura grabbed her wrist and said "Ino you must not tell Neji, it is not his fault my heart belongs to another, I also request you to accompany me to Troy."

Ino was torn. She really must tell King Neji about the intentions of Prince Sasuke and Lady Sakura, but on the other hand she and Sakura had been friends before they could walk, even if she had been her servant. Sakura could sense that Ino was confused and said in a sad and pleading whisper "Please Ino, I would never ask you this type of a favor if I didn't really think this was best."

Ino couldn't stand to see her mistress, and best friend, with such sorrow in her heart, so she nodded her head. Sakura was extremely pleased that her friend would help her and said, "We must act as if nothing is going to happen, so I will do my daily routine, and you will stay and pack a few of both of our belongings." Ino looked worried "Milady, but what will happen when I cannot do my normal chores."

Sakura thought for a moment and replied, "I will tell the other servants that you are being instructed, by myself, to tidy my quarters and do my laundry." Sakura smiled at her friend and stated while walking towards the door, "Well I must be off or Neji will think something has happened."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was almost time to leave and Ino had just burst in saying Neji requested her in his quarters immediately. Sakura had to think fast, or Neji would become suspicious. "Ino tell him I have started my monthly and said I shouldn't leave my quarters for at least a week. Oh, and add that you will be personally taking care of me, so there is no need to be worried." Ino just nodded and quickly ran to tell Neji.

When she returned she said that everything was fine and he agreed to it. They then heard a knock on the window. Sakura ran to it and embraced Sasuke and he whispered in her ear, "Sakura, we really must be going." Sakura nodded her head understanding and Sasuke motioned for them to grab their belonging and follow him.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Itachi, the Gods have blessed us with good time on our journey home." Sasuke stated as the shore of Troy came into view. "Yes it must have been a good idea to have visited King Neji like the prophet said."

"Itachi, I must show you something." Sasuke stated. Itachi looked at his younger brother slightly worried of what this little surprise of him might be and said "Show me." Sasuke led Itachi down under the main deck and to the storage room. "Why are we down here?" asked Itachi as Sasuke opened the door.

There sat two beautiful women, but not just any ordinary women, but Lady Sakura and her lovely servant. Itachi glared at his brother and frowned "Sasuke what have you done?"

**Hey everyone, hope you like my story so far. I would like to continue writing but no one is reviewing so I am not going to post my next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews. Just tell me if ya like it or not, give some suggestions, praise my extremely ahh-mazing writing skills (just kidding), whatever. I hope you like it because Troy is my most favoritest move EVER!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well I said I wasn't gonna update until I got at least 10 reviews, but…I couldn't wait any longer. Oh and if you are wondering why Neji isn't very protective, it's because he is very trusting of Ino, considering he knows she is a faithful servant and would sacrifice her life for Sakura. Okay now I will continue.**

Chapter 3

King Kakashi was sitting at his thrown waiting for the return of Prince Itachi and Price Sasuke. Thinking of them made Kakashi remember what happened all those many years ago.

_Flashback:_

_A messenger had just run into the home where Kakashi lived. "Lord Kakashi! I have terrible news." Kakashi couldn't guess what could have happened. _

"_The King and Queen of Troy have been killed! No one seems to know by whom." Kakashi's gaped and though 'No not my sister, not the King!'_

"_But before they passed, the King stated that you should take over until Prince Itachi is of age." Kakashi simply nodded and said "I shall leave at once."_

_End Flashback_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Prince Itachi and Price Sasuke strode into the room. Kakashi stood up and greeted his nephews with a hug. "Welcome back. How were your travels?"

Itachi glared at Sasuke and said angrily "Why don't you ask Sasuke?" Kakashi was worried wit his tone and thought 'Do I even want to know?' but asked "Sasuke?"

Sasuke motioned for someone at the door and said "Kakashi I would like you to meet Sakura."

Kakashi immediately recognized her and asked Sasuke "Why?" but before Sasuke could answer Sakura exclaimed "I have lived with Neji for so long and without love, but then I met Sasuke and I have fallen for him." She knelled before Kakashi "I beg you, please accept me in your kingdom as a princess of Troy."

Kakashi felt his heart go out to her, for who wouldn't help a beautiful woman in need, and said "Rise up, for you are now a princess of Troy. Let us celebrate your arrival to our kingdom."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back with Neji**

Neji was becoming impatient, why hadn't Sakura come from her quarters yet? And why had no one seen Ino in a week? Neji snapped to one of his female servants "You, go check on Sakura and demand why she isn't getting better." The servant bowed and swiftly went to do as Neji had asked.

Neji was reinsuring himself that this was normal and everything was alright, Ino was one of the most reliable of all the servants for she had been with Sakura all her life. When the servant came back she stuttered as she spoke "K-king N-Neji, Sa-Sakura isn't in her quarters, and Ino hasn't b-been seen either"

"What do you mean she's not here!" yelled an angry Neji. The servant was even more frightened than before. "N-neither of th-them haven't been seen since the P-prices' of Troy w-were here."

Neji stood up; his worst fear had just become a reality, "Send for the royal messenger, and quick!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back in Troy**

Sakura and Ino had been shown to their rooms. Sakura was in awe 'They sure know how to treat a woman' she thought. She had been given a large, spacious room. It was painted gold and was decorated as if it were for a God. There was a king sized bed and a beautifully carved chest and wardrobe. Her room was attached to a balcony facing the ocean, and another room, not nearly as beautiful as her own, for Ino.

She was dressed in I flowing white gown with gold trim and Ino had done up her stunning pink hair and had braided gold ribbon through it. Sakura was prepared for her arrival feast. Ino was going also, but in a more plain dress and with her hair down.

As they headed down towards the feast Itachi and Sasuke stopped them and insisted on being their escorts. Sasuke was going to escort Sakura but Itachi explained that it would be better, as the eldest, to escort the guest of honor. Sasuke was angry, but couldn't deny that Itachi was correct.

Sakura rarely saw Sasuke, or Ino, the entire night, but she had a wonderful time with Itachi.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Back with Neji**

"I need you to send this to King Naruto, King Kiba, King Lee, King Shino, King Choji, King Shikimaru, King Kankuro. Most importantly, I need it to be sent to the greatest fighter in all of Greece, I need this to be sent to King Kankuro's brother, I need this to be sent to Gaara."

**Hope you like it so far. I know what I want to say, I just have to figure out how to put it on paper (or the computer you know what I mean). Please review!**

**The one, the only, animal.cracker.assassinator**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay well just to clarify, by saying Sakura and Itachi had fun, I meant they enjoyed talking to each other at the feast. Now that that's all good, I will continue with my story.**

Chapter 4

It had been a week since the feast and Sakura was quite disappointed. Well she was partially disappointed. She always seemed to keep running into Itachi, just around in the corridors, and other random places, but she rarely saw Sasuke, except during meals, and she hadn't seen Ino in a while either.

Sakura was slowly finding herself more attracted to the eldest Prince of Troy. She yet again wondered if it was love.

Sakura had been sitting out on one of the balconies facing the calm sea, when Itachi sat down next to her. They sat in a peaceful silence for a few moments before Itachi stated "Sakura do you really love Sasuke as much as you claim?" Sakura was slightly shocked by the boldness of his question and replied "I am not so sure anymore."

Another few silent moments passed before Itachi asked "Is Ino really your best friend?" Sakura was yet again stumped and replied "We have been best friends forever. Why do you ask such questions, Itachi?"

Itachi looked up at her and said "Your best friend wouldn't be hiding a secret from you, and Sasuke wouldn't be lying too you either." Sakura looked at him with a look of disgust and snapped back "They would never do anything to hurt me, Sasuke even promised me that." Itachi looked at her with pity in his eyes and stated "Then maybe you should be more careful about who you trust your heart with."

With that Sakura stormed off to find Sasuke and Ino, Itachi had to be lying, even though somewhere in the pit of her stomach she knew it was true.

Sakura knocked on Sasuke's bedroom door, but when no one answered, she opened the door herself. Sakura was shocked, Sasuke and Ino were doing thing that only married couples should do. The scene in front of her was too much for her to bear and she ran out of the room crying thinking 'Why hadn't I listened to Itachi?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Over to King Kankuro and Gaara**

"Gaara, you have a request from King Neji," said the brown haired king who was entering the room. Gaara looked up from the sword he had been sharpening and glared at his older brother "Let me guess I am needed to lead a battle to win back something King Neji has lost."

Kankuro stared at his brother in amazement, "That pretty much sums up the message he sent." Gaara said "Now how much land am I retrieving for him?" Kankuro stated "Now that is where you are wrong my little brother. You are not fighting for land; you are fighting for a person, but not just any person in particular, but his wife. She had been taken back to Troy after the two princes had stopped by for a visit."

Gaara glared at his brother "So I am to retrieve a woman who probably left because she was unhappy in the first place." Kankuro gritted his teeth and replied "If that is the way you want to think of it than fine, I will simply tell King Neji you are not interested."

"Fine by me" Gaara stated going back to sharpen his sword.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Over to Neji**

When Neji received Gaara's decline he was furious. Neji sent another message to King Shikamaru asking for him to find and force Gaara to war.

A few days later Neji received a message from King Shikamaru stating that it was done and that they should be ready for battle by sunset in three days. Neji was pleased.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back over to Troy**

Sakura had run to the ocean's shore, and she had submersed herself up to her waist in the salty sea water. She was about to plunge herself under to drift in the salty abyss known as the ocean, when she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

Sakura turned around to face the man who dared interrupt her suicide, and was shocked to see a worried Itachi. Looking into his eyes made her start to cry yet again and she thought 'Why am I doing this?'

Sakura ran out of the cold water and into Itachi's waiting arms. She cried into his chest and her rubbed her back in a comforting way and whispered into her hair "Everything will be fine," over and over.

It was then she realized that she no longer loved Sasuke, but she loved Itachi. She stopped crying and tilted her face up to look at him, and he brushed her tears away with his thumb, and she whispered "Itachi I think I am in love with you," and Itachi leaned down and said "I love you too," and then he kissed her.

**Okay well I hope you are enjoying my story. I am having a problem though, for the next chapter:**

**Should Sasuke get in a fight with Itachi?**

**or **

**Should Sasuke not care and the war begins?**

**Review and give me your opinion.**

**(P.S. Klipton says ciola)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all my readers! Just saying sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been busy. I've had lots of homework, club volleyball tryouts(YAY! I made it!), and I have some bigger projects due next month or so. Okay so if you know anything about the Trojan War, but you are confused as to which character they are I will list them.**

**Sakura- Helen, ****Andromache(Hector's wife)****, and Briesis**

**Sasuke- Paris**

**Itachi- Hector**

**Neji- Menelaus**

**Kakashi- King Priam**

**Gaara- Achilles**

**Ino- not real person**

**Other characters- Kings who help Menelaus**

Chapter 5

Over the past week Sakura and Itachi became very close, and Sasuke had started to notice. Sasuke didn't think that much of it until he had found Itachi kissing her in the garden.

"Itachi what are you doing!" Sasuke demanded angrily. Itachi looked up and stated "I will tell you what I'm not doing; I'm not having fun with other women when I am in a relationship."

Sasuke was furious "I did nothing of the sort!" That is when Sakura cried out "Then what did I see you doing with Ino?" Sasuke grunted and said "That pathetic woman! She practically begged me for that."

Sakura was extremely angry. "Don't you dare tell me a lie about my friend! You, you bastard!" Sasuke looked at her and replied back "So all of your friends beg for your lover's."

Sakura was infuriated, she marched straight up to Sasuke and hissed, "Never talk about Ino like that," as she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

Sasuke was shocked and even more so embarrassed. He raised his hand and slapped her as hard as he could. She fell onto the ground and didn't wake up.

Itachi glared at his younger brother and gritted between his teeth "Don't you dare ever touch her again." Sasuke looked at him and said, "I will touch her if I want,"

Itachi picked her up, bridal style, and left. Sasuke whispered into the wind "Itachi I will kill you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**On the seas with Neji**

It was a perfect day for sailing and they were only one day's more worth of travel away from Troy. Gaara was leaning on the front of the ships railing watching the dolphins jump in and out of the sea foam.

Neji walked up to Gaara and they stood in silence. Gaara was the first to speak "Is this girl of yours really worth all this trouble?" Neji looked up at him and answered "Every man that has ever laid eyes upon her has fallen deeply in love with her. Knowing that she picked me out of all the other suitors tells me that she loved me. I will never lose her to another man."

Gaara could only nod his head and stated "Then I will do my best to retrieve her for you." Neji looked him in the eye and said "I know you will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Over to Itachi**

Sakura was stirring, and he went to brush a stray hair out of her face. She flickered her eyes open, she tried sitting up, but Itachi pusher her down again warning "Don't you'll hurt your head worse."

Sakura faintly remembered what happened, Sasuke had harmed her. Itachi saw her worry and kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered "I won't let anything happen to you."

He said it with such sincerity she believed him with all her heart. She asked him "How long was I out for?" Itachi smiled and said "Only a few hours."

Sakura sighed and said "Itachi, the God's sent me a vision of what will happen in the next few days…" Itachi new it couldn't be good but questioned her further. Sakura stared blankly over his shoulder and said sadly "Neji has gathered an army and he is coming for me, but…", "But what?", "But you will be killed."

Itachi took her face in his hands, looked her in the eyes and said "Sakura it was all just a dream, I will never leave you." Sakura sighed and uncertainly said "You are probably right."

xXxX

Later after Sakura had fallen asleep, Itachi decided to tell Kakashi about Sakura's dream or as she said vision. Itachi walked slowly down the many halls towards Kakashi's main quarters. When he arrived he knocked on the door and was welcomed in immediately.

Kakashi greeted him with a warm smile, hidden beneath him mask, and told him to sit. They might live in the same place, but they barely saw each other, and it was rare for either of them to visit on their own free will.

Itachi sat down and they chatted about nonsense, and when they were out of normal questions to ask each other Itachi brought up Sakura's dream. "Kakashi, Sakura told me she had received a vision from the God's."

Kakashi was interested and asked him to continue. Itachi nodded and said "King Neji is coming with an army to try to take her back." Kakashi could tell Itachi had left something out for his face gave it away.

"Itachi, what else did she say?" Itachi sighed and said "She said that I was to die."

Kakashi was shocked, Itachi was the best fighter in the entire village, there were very few who could even compare. There were exceptions though, Gaara from the Sand Kingdom was rumored to be an even better fighter and had never lost a battle in his life. It was also rumored that Gaara was the son of a Goddess and a King, and he had become invincible.

Kakashi asked "Did she say when this would happen?" Itachi thought for a moment and said "No, she never said precisely when. She just said within the next few days." Kakashi ordered "Itachi, ready the guards and army. It is better to be safe."

Itachi nodded and left immediately, Kakashi watched him leave and thought to himself_ 'But the real question is who is going to kill Itachi.'_ For Kakashi had heard about Sasuke's threat.

**Okay sorry if it still too short for your preference, but this just happens to be my longest chapter ever(don't burst my bubble). Ooooo who's gonna kill Itachi? I would tell ya now but that would ruin the surprisewink. I wanna thank my 4 reviewers for actually taking the time to review. PLEASE REVIEW! puppy dog pout**

**Peace, Love, and SKITTLES!**

**ACA**

**p.s. Klipton says hey**


	6. Chapter 6

**For all of you who are angry at me for not using exact information on the Trojan War I just want to remind you this is my Naruto version of the movie Troy with a twist. And I have read about the Trojan War and yes the movie does leave a lot out but I am writing my version of the MOVIE.**

Chapter 6

Ino was sitting on the balcony in Sakura's room and was think of a way to tell Sakura about what happened. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice the angry Sakura who sat in the chair next to her.

"Ino" Sakura said startling Ino. Ino looked up hesitantly; she could tell Sakura was angry.

"Ino how could you," Sakura practically cried.

Ino reached out to Sakura and said "Sakura I didn't mean to. I knew you loved him but he was so forceful. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry."

Sakura looked at her friend and knew she was telling the truth. She got up and hugged Ino saying "Ino it's okay. I realized what a jerk Sasuke was and that I didn't love him. I have fallen in love with Itachi."

Ino hugged Sakura back and said "Just don't get hurt Sakura, don't get hurt."

- - - - - - - - -

**With Itachi**

"King Kakashi has asked me to assemble our troops," Itachi announce to the great army that stood before him, "We are here to fight for the lovely princess Sakura, and defend our kingdom. We must fight back against the Greeks."

Itachi's speech had encouraged the soldiers and they were cheering, for they would do anything to protect their kingdom, and Princess Sakura. They quieted down again when he was beginning to speak.

"Go my soldiers, and show the Greeks that we are not to be taken so easily. Defend our kingdom, defend out princess, and defend our homes!"

With those last words Itachi led the army out the main gates and to assemble around the kingdom. For you could see the Greek ships on the horizon.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Over with Kakashi**

He had called for Sasuke so they could discus what he was going to do about the upcoming war.

Sasuke told Kakashi that he was going to challenge Neji to a duel, and if Sasuke won they would leave, and if they won we would give back Sakura.

Kakashi agreed that it would be a good plan, but warned him "Neji is a good fighter Sasuke, you must be careful."

Sasuke agreed and said, "I won't embarrass our kingdom," as he strode out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - -

**With Neji**

Neji was at the front of his ship with Gaara watching the shore come closer and closer. Neji spoke to Gaara "Gaara I want you to control yourself until we know that they are putting up a fight."

Gaara looked at him and agreed, even though he was ready to kill. Neji apparently could see this and stated "But when we do retrieve her, she needs to be alive." Gaara nodded his head and looked back at the oncoming shore.

- - - - - - - - - -

**With Itachi**

Sasuke approached Itachi and told him the plan. Itachi shouted to the army "We do not fight until I or Sasuke say to. Do I make myself clear?"

The army shouted their approval as the Greek ships docked on the shore and their army assembled. When they were assembled, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, and Gaara made their way to talk thing over before they started fighting.

Itachi spoke for Troy, "What is it exactly that you want?" Neji looked at him and said "I am here to claim or fight for my wife. Whichever I feel is necessary to get her back."

Sasuke stepped in and said confidently, "I will fight you for her. If I win you will leave Troy and there will be no war, but if you win we will give her back to you." Itachi glared _'What was Sasuke doing promising something like that!' _Neji grinned and said "I agree to your challenge."

Sasuke and Neji both unsheathed their swords and started to walk in a circle, as if stalking their prey like a wolf.

xXxXx

While this was happening Sakura, Ino, and Kakashi were watching from the main balcony in the palace. When Sasuke challenged Neji, Sakura gasped. This got the attention of both Ino and Kakashi.

Sakura noticed their stares and said, "I know Sasuke is a good fighter, but I have seen Neji fight also, and few are able to beat him." Kakashi stood up and hugged her saying "Sasuke will be okay; if it comes to something like that Itachi will step in and stop the fight."

Sakura looked at the battle field then back at Kakashi and whispered "I sure hope so."

xXxXx

Neither of them chose to make the first move, and Sasuke was getting impatient. After another few moments he couldn't take it anymore and charged at Neji. Neji knew this would happen and blocked Sasuke's blow.

Neji knocked him away and attacked. Sasuke was still off guard and was only barely able to raise his shield in time. _'I underestimated Neji greatly.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke swung at Neji again but Neji was able to block it again, only this time knocking Sasuke's sword out of his hand. Neji knew this was his chance and swung viciously at Sasuke who was only able to bock with his shield.

Soon Sasuke's shield was knocked away and Sasuke lay defenseless on his back. Neji was about to plunge his sword into his heart when Sasuke kicked him away and crawled to the protection of Itachi.

Neji would have finished him there but Itachi said "Enough! Sasuke is already injured and has disgraced our kingdom; there is no need to kill him." Neji glared at Itachi and said "Now it is your turn to keep your promise and return my wife."

Itachi looked at him and replied "My brother lied about returning her. She is a princess of Troy and Sasuke has no reason to bet her freedom when he doesn't really care for her." Neji barked "Because you have broken our bargain, there will be war!"

Itachi nodded and they both silently agreed to battle tomorrow for it was getting dark and Itachi turned and took his frightened brother back within the kingdom walls. Neji and Gaara both went back and prepared for the upcoming battle.

**Ya! This chapter is slightly longer that the last one! I'm working on making them longer. Ooooo how's the battle gonna go? Why'd Sasuke step up and risk his life for Sakura, sort of? Answers next chapter I promise!**

**-I'm trying to think of all the possibilities of lol besides laugh out loud, so if you can think of any tell me. Thanks!-**

**ACA: Klipton will you do the honor today?**

**Klipton: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all I wanna say thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it is taking so long to update, it's just that I got lost on the path of life...**

**Kakashi: Hey that's my phrase…**

**ACA: Sorry I really have no excuse except for it was too troublesome…**

**Shikamaru: This is troublesome, that is my phrase…**

**ACA: Sorry…it was my…**

**Neji: Don't you dare say destiny…**

**Gaara: Don't you dare say it was my purpose…**

**Naruto: Don't you dare say RAMEN!**

**ACA: Well I was thinking about using those but I think I will just say I was to lazy to plug in the USB and start typing.**

**!WARNING!**** THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF THE MOVIE TROY! THE MOVIE TROY IS NOT AN ACCURATE SORCE OF INFORMATION OF THE TROJAN WAR!**

**I have been told repeatedly that I am not writing about accurate information on the Trojan War so I decided to put up a warning. **

**Now that that's done sit back, grab some skittles/popcorn, and enjoy my chapter!**

Chapter 7

Sasuke was being treated for his wounds. He was dozing off when an angry figure walked up to him, hitting him in the head and shouting "BAKA!"

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his now throbbing head looking at his abuser. There stood a very pissed Sakura.

"What the hell were you thinking making me a trophy! I am not something you can just toss around whenever you feel like it!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi hearing such a racket coming from Sasuke's room ran in to see what the problem was. Kakashi seeing Sakura about ready to hit Sasuke again grabbed both of her arms and shouted for Itachi.

He was there within minutes. Looking to see what was wrong he rolled his eyes and muttered, "He had it coming," as he drags the homicidal girl away.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke and shook his head and said "Sasuke I told you, you could challenge him to a fight to try to end the war, not make it worse." Kakashi walked out of the room stating "You really didn't need to make Sakura a trophy…"

- - - - - - - - - -

The fully armored Gaara strode over to Neji and stated "I may fight for you, but you are not my King. My men and I are ready whenever you are."

Neji nodded and said "Gaara you are in charge of leading the battle. I trust you will bring her back alive and unharmed."

Gaara nodded and shouted "Get ready for battle! We leave at noon!"

- - - - - - - - - -

The upset pink hair girl was sitting in her room pouting, and Itachi hated it when she was like this.

Itachi sighed and combed his fingers threw his hair and asked "Sakura what were you expecting me to do? I couldn't just let you go and kill him," whispering to no one in particular "even if he did deserve it."

Sakura turned away from him. Itachi let out another sigh and said "Sakura don't do this to me. I know you're angry, but don't take it out on me."

Sakura got up and started walking away making Itachi angry. "Sakura, if that's how you want to be then I'm going to get ready for the upcoming battle, in which I'm fighting for you."

Sakura continued to ignore him and Itachi sighed, leaving.

- - - - - - - - -

Gaara was checking over the soldiers, making sure there was at least one from every kingdom. He was almost done when he saw something peculiar. He walked up to the soldier dressed in faded orange armor whose face was covered.

"Naruto what are you doing with the soldiers, you're supposed to be with Neji and the others?" asked a stern Gaara.

Naruto cussed under his breath and said embarrassed "Well I was hoping you wouldn't notice me. You know I love a good fight. Oh and just between you and me, I really don't want to be stuck with those boring losers."

Gaara had to grin at his best friend. He remembered how Naruto stuck up for him when his father tried to banish him. Naruto had to be the best friend anyone could ask for.

But Gaara couldn't let Naruto fight, if he did Neji would be extremely angry and Gaara couldn't risk losing his only friend.

But then again, Gaara couldn't tell Naruto no, it would make the annoying blond angry at him. He would just find another way to fight anyway.

Gaara sighed, glared, and said "Fine, but don't you dare get yourself killed."

- - - - - - - - -

The youngest Uchiha was still recovering from his injuries and was forced to remain inside, while his brother took all the glory. The worst part was that he had to be watched at all times for fear of him leaving on his own. No, wait the worst part was that he was stuck under the care of his latest assassin.

Sure everyone was making fun of him for being beat up by a girl. But none of them felt the power behind that hit, and it felt like she had even more power, considering that she was about to hit him even harder.

Sasuke sighed with relief when Kakashi strolled in and asked if he could sit with them. The more witnesses, the better. Still, the raven haired boy was slightly frightened by the homicidal glares he was receiving from Sakura.

Kakashi sensed the tension and asked Sakura if she would either get something for them to snack on or find someone who would. Sakura was angry but remembering that this was the king that had invited her into his kingdom and was giving his army to fight for her, she left to find something for them.

Sasuke let out a held breath and thanked Kakashi. Kakashi just stared at him blankly and stated "For what, I was hungry." Sasuke sweat dropped while Kakashi concealed a smile.

Sakura soon returned and offered Kakashi some fruit. After he had chosen she took some for herself and deliberately placed the tray a mere 2 inches out of his reach. You could see the smile forming to her face as he continued to struggle to reach.

Sasuke had had enough by the time she started laughing and he stood up, even though it was unadvised by his doctor, and marched over to the hysterical pink haired girl and shouted, "Do you think that was funny!" as he raised his hand to slap her.

Kakashi had a feeling this was coming and threw a grape at Sasuke. The furious boy glared at him and walked out of the room, knowing if he did anything Kakashi could banish him.

Kakashi looked up at the now silent princess and said "Sakura, I wouldn't do that again. Itachi and I won't always be there to save you."

Sakura was angry, real angry. She just needed to get out of the castle for a while. So she jumped up and changed into some less noticeable clothes. Before she left she realized that her hair would stick out so she went to the garden and put dirt in it. She just hoped she wouldn't be noticed.

- - - - - - - - -

It was time for battle and Gaara had just given the last orders. He was leading them with Naruto at his side. They all knew the plan; he just hoped it was as easy as it sounded.

They were coming close and they could see Itachi, noticing Sasuke wasn't with them Gaara chuckled. Gaara halted the troops, everyone stopped, waiting for the signal. Itachi lifted his sword, Gaara lifted his own and they started running at each other.

Suddenly Gaara was behind him men and no one could see where he went, throwing the Trojans off guard. Gaara knew this was the time for him to go completely around the battle and sneak into Troy.

He had made it to the gates without a scratch. Due to all the good guards being off fighting, he made it in easily too.

Sneaking around was easy considering everyone was out and about, completely oblivious to he fighting right outside the walls.

He knew the description of the girl he was looking for: medium height, brilliant green eyes and bright pink hair. It couldn't be too hard to find a girl with pink hair could it?

A few hours later and no pink haired girl, Gaara was tired and ready to quit. He was about to leave when he saw a medium height girl with brilliant green eyes, but her hair was almost red. Gaara wasn't leaving without some sort of prize, even if it wasn't the girl he was looking for. He casually strolled up to her and started a conversation.

"Excuse me, nut have you seen a fruit stand around?" he said tapping her on the shoulder.

"I believe there is one down the street a few shops down."

Smiling, which was difficult because he never smiles, he asked "Do you think you could show me? I'm new to the area and am completely lost."

The girl looked at him thinking 'Wow he's handsome' and said "Sure, it must take a lot of guts to admit you need help thought." Quickly slapping her hand over her mouth after what she had said. She muttered "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that! I just always seem to talk too much! Especially when I'm embarrassed, now I'm babbling, aren't I?"

Gaara was trying to stay calm and nodded his head. The girl blushed a slight pink and asked "So what's your name?"

"Gaara. And you?" he inquired.

"Oh I must have forgotten my manners! I'm Sakura." After standing for a few silent minutes she added "Well, we better go find that fruit stand."

She started off looking over her shoulder to make sure he was following. He was, but as soon as they passed an alleyway, he stopped and said "I think I saw it down this street."

She came back too him and noticed it was a dead end and asked "How…" but the next thing she knew she had a cloth in her mouth and her hands were tied and he whispered in her ear "I'm sorry but I can't come back empty handed" as he took her from the kingdom and into the Greeks territory.

**Okay you have every right to be angry at me for taking so long, and it might still be short but I have the rest of it mostly planned out and I will continue writing. **

**ACA: Now since you all yelled at me you can ask them…**

**Kakashi: hey…**

**Shikamaru: everyone…**

**Neji: please…**

**Gaara: review…**

**Naruto: BEFORE SHE KILLS US OFF ONE AT A TIME!**

**ACA:(hitting Naruto on the head) You baka! Only you die! Oops gave ya a hint.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I feel guilty and I tried updating before I went to California, and then it took me forever to make up everything I missed. I'm gonna start this before I get too lazy, damn it now I sound like Shikamaru.**

Chapter 8

Sakura had given up trying to wiggle free from her captors grip. She sighed and thought 'Well at least I don't have to see Sasuke again.'

The red head stopped in front of a tent and entered. Inside was a make-shift bed and a small table that held a few scrolls on it. While she was looking around Gaara dropped her on the bed. This surprised the girl and she glared up at him, he glared back.

Sakura opened her mouth to express her feelings with colorful words when Gaara stated "You might not want to do that."

Sakura glared and asked "Why?"

"Because, if you do, someone will hear you and you might become their entertainment for the night." He stated as if were completely normal.

The pink haired girl gasped, and then gave up arguing. Gaara smirked seeing this and said "Now be a good girl while I'm gone. And I wouldn't try escaping, it would probably have the same result." Sakura glared at his back as he left her, alone, in enemy territory.

xXxXx

The men were all back, well the most of them at least, and Neji was pacing the area of his tent. He was going to go insane if Gaara didn't show up soon. That boy was in so much trouble when he got… he lost his train of thought as the red head strolled through the door.

"Do you have any idea of how much trouble you're in?" The stressed king asked.

Gaara stopped and started counting on his fingers "Well let's see…I didn't tell you about my plan, I left the army I was watching over, I let Naruto fight, I couldn't find Sakura, and I made you worried when I didn't come back with the troops, and I was late to our meeting. That about sums it up, correct?"

Neji's jaw dropped "Wait! You let Naruto fight AND you couldn't find Sakura!"

Gaara smirked "Yeah, he would have found another way around me anyway, and who knew it was so hard to find a pink haired girl."

Neji was furious "Gaara, for your lack of good leadership, you are not aloud to lead the army."

Now Gaara was furious "Fine let's see how well you do without me and my men. We don't owe you anything, and try to find someone more willing than me to lead your army."

Neji argued back "You weren't willing! I had to send people to physically remove you from your home!"

Gaara was steaming, so he took a deep breath and stated calmly "Well then, good luck Neji." And he strode out not to step foot in that tent again.

- - - - - - - - - -

The eldest Uchiha disappointed in his army, their numbers had decreased dramatically. How could those Greeks drive them back into the safely of the kingdom's walls? To make matters worse, he still had to try to get Sakura to talk to him again. Well at least that would be entertaining.

Itachi walked down the many halls to Sakura's quarters. He knocked on her door, when no one answered he tried knocking again, still no answer. Itachi's patients were running thin, he knocked one more time. Still with no answer he pushed open the door to be greeted with nothing but an empty room.

'Damn, she wasn't allowed to leave her room; I thought I made sure she would be guarded!' Itachi cursed in his mind as he stormed out of her room. He swiftly walked to Sasuke's room, she wasn't there, or anywhere else either.

'If anything happened to her I'm gonna have to bring her back to kill her myself!' he thought as he headed off to tell Kakashi.

Kakashi was sitting in the garden staring at the ground noticing how messy it was. He had just found a pink strand of hair as Itachi walked over to him and before the eldest Uchiha could open his mouth Kakashi stated "I do believe our princess has decided to go and get some fresh air. Don't sound the alarm, for if the Greeks knew they would barge into our kingdom and search for her. If they already have her, they will be gone by tomorrow and we can retrieve her from them."

Itachi frowned and was going to argue, but decided against it, Kakashi was right after all. So instead he nodded and left to contemplate on all the possible, horrible things that could happen to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The blond boy was frightened as he walked towards Neji's tent; you never get on Neji's bad side without paying a price. Said boy slowly opened the tent flap and peered in. Neji was sitting on a chair and he looked absolutely furious. He was about to leave when the brown haired king called

"Naruto you better have a good explanation for fighting. What would my cousin think if you died under my watch?" Neji said sounding like he was seconds from biting his head off.

Naruto gave an embarrassed laugh and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Um…well to tell you the truth, I was ready for some action, I mean sitting around here sounded really boring, and I know Hinata is worried so was really careful."

Neji fumed "And how did you do that?"

"Just by making sure that anyone from Troy who got near me tasted my sword" Naruto said seriously.

Neji seemed to lighten up as if realizing something and asked "Naruto how would you like to lead and army?"

Naruto looked at him shocked and asked "Is this a rhetorical question?"

Neji glared and rolled his eyes "No it's not. I was wondering if you would consider leading the army, considering Gaara is unable to do so."

Naruto grinned and shouted "I WOULD LOVE TO LEAD THE ARMY, AND I WILL BE THE BEST LEADER! BELIEVE IT!" he did this while giving a peace sign.

Neji said "Good, now you'll have to go talk to Shikamaru about a strategy for tomorrow…" he was cut off by Naruto "Wait a second, why is Gaara unable to lead the army?"

Neji snapped back "It is none of your business! NOW GO TALK TO SHIKAMARU!"

Naruto scrambled up and scurried away to talk to pineapple head, thinking about Gaara the entire way.

xXxXx

Gaara stormed to his tent screaming at himself in his head 'Why did I tell him I hadn't found Sakura? Why did I feel weird talking to her? Why am I hiding her? Isn't she the reason I came to fight this damn war?'

'**You like her, idiot!'**

'Wait who are you?'

'**I am Shukaku, part of your subconscious mind. Isn't Sakura beautiful with those brilliant green eyes, bright pink hair, and her body is…' **

'Don't go on with that sentence!'

'**What? I know you thought of that.'**

'I would never think of that!'

'**Well considering I am in your mind, I would know exactly what you thought.'**

'Ugh, will you shut up!'

'**I guess I will…but I will be back.'**

Gaara was finally able to concentrate, and was surprised to find himself standing in front of his tent. He composed himself and stepped in, only to be greeted by a pair of glaring, green eyes.

"What are you doing back? Shouldn't I be being sent off to Neji right about now?" The semi-angry girl asked.

Gaara ignored her and went over to where he kept some fresh water and washed off his face. Sakura wasn't pleased "Are you ignoring me!?"

Gaara couldn't stand her questions and answered "First off, this is my tent. Second, Neji doesn't know you're here. And lastly, I am trying to ignore you so I can think, but you are making it difficult with all your questions."

"What do you mean you are trying to ignore me? Wait did you just say Neji doesn't know I am here?" she asked confused.

"Yes, Neji doesn't know you are here, and if you wish to keep it that way I would suggest you shut up." He said without emotion.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief before coming to the conclusion "Fine, but only because I like you better than him so far, and you're more handsome too. Shit did I just say that out loud?"

Gaara remained quiet and tried to keep his subconscious from talking about how good she looked.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Early the next morning the Greek army was gathered. The men were waiting for Gaara to come and lead them to battle. A man in a hooded cloak strode up and raised his sword, and the men followed him to battle.

Itachi and the Trojans were already waiting for them to attack. Seeing the cloaked figure with a raised sword, Itachi raised his own up and the battle began.

Itachi raced for the hooded man and prepared for a fight, the hooded man did the same. The Uchiha slashed at him, but it was blocked. He recovered quickly enough to block the incoming blows. The other men stopped fighting to watch their leaders duel.

Itachi was becoming bored of such a weak opponent, dodged his next attack and plunged his sword deep into the hooded man's chest. The man fell to his knees with a cry of pain before he passed.

There was a shocked silence from the Greeks as Itachi leaned down to remove the hood of the man. Everyone was shocked at what they saw, for the hooded man was not Gaara, but the King Naruto.

Soon after Gaara had heard footsteps outside his tent and went to answer it before they came in and saw the girl in his bed. It was one of the messengers and he said "Gaara, I was told to inform you that King Naruto has been killed." Gaara was immediately struck with grief for his friend and howled a cry into the morning air.

**Okay I was gonna continue but I figured I'd save it for the next chapter. Oh and if you have any suggestions review and tell me and I would gladly consider them for upcoming chapters.**

**Klipton: I need you people to review before she threatens to force me to watch several hours of Dr. Phil…**

**Me: I would never do that!**

**Klipton: I wasn't finished, tied to a chair, while locked in a small room filled up to my neck in melted SKITTLES!**

**Me: Okay I lied, I ****might**** do that.**

**Klipton: MIGHT!?!?**

**Me: FINE! I would definitely do something like that! HAPPY!?**

**Klipton: Yes, very.**

**Me: Good, now ask all the nice readers that special question.**

**Klipton:-grumpily- Please review…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it takes so long for me to update, but I'm more of a reader then a writer and I was think to think of a what to do next. Remember suggestions are always helpful!**

Chapter 9

The red head sulked back into the tent and sat on the cot. In denial he stated to no one in particular "Naruto…he can't be dead…" He rested his head in his hands repeating "No…no…no…it's impossible…"

Outside, his men had formed a circle completely around his tent; they were not going to let anyone enter, for his current state of mind could cause him to do anything.

Inside, Sakura felt the need to just give him a hug and make it better, but then she realized what she was thinking and discarded the idea. She still wanted to comfort him though, so she slowly walked over to the cot and gently sat down.

Gaara noticed and stiffened not use to the kind way in which she was acting. But soon enough he relaxed, but as soon as he did so, the pink haired girl scooted closer. Gaara stiffened; no one has ever on their own free will sat so close to him.

Sakura noticed his discomfort and didn't move; he soon relaxed. Sakura wasn't sure if it was okay to touch him, but she could tell he was hurt and she reached out and touched his shoulder. He tensed immediately, but she didn't remove her hand.

Gaara was really uncomfortable; this was all new to him. When he felt more comfortable, he relaxed. Noticing this Sakura said "Let me comfort you."

Gaara was now surprised but nodded his head anyway. The princess told him to lie down and rest his head on her lap. As wary as he was he did what she told him and she waited for him to relax. He did and she started combing her fingers through his soft red hair.

He tensed a little at first, but quickly relaxed after a few soothing strokes. While doing this she asked "What happened?"

The now depressed male sighed and said "I might as well tell you the whole story. When I was younger I got into a lot of trouble and my father was very angry at me. No one liked me and I was ignored. Then I met Naruto, he was the only person who ever tried to get to know me. Later he even stuck up for me when my father disowned me. Ever since he has been my best friend, but now he has died by the hand of Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura gasped.

xXxXx

Because of the death of one of the kings, the Greeks and Trojans had come to an agreement to cease war for 12 days. When those 12 days are up they will resume fighting once again, and Gaara may get his revenge.

Those 12 days Gaara spent mourning the loss of Naruto, and Sakura was always there to comfort him. He found himself opening up to the Princess and able to carry on a normal conversation without threatening anyone.

Sakura was beginning to notice the change in her captor's attitude, but unlike Gaara, she was stuttering and blushing more frequently. She didn't understand why, but whenever she was around him she felt her heart skip a beat and she became light headed.

On the last day of mourning, the warrior had gathered up extra courage to talk to the Princess. That day Sakura was talking to Gaara like normal, and they were sitting next to each other. They were discussing emotions and why they were both helpful and useless.

"Emotions are useless, they just get in the way when you are at war." Stated the red head.

"But if you are fighting for someone you care about deeply, or even love, it could make you more determined to win." Sakura shot back.

"But what happens if you are killed, your loved ones will suffer." He explained back.

"But they will have realized this before you left, so they should already have thought of the consequences." The pink haired girl argued.

"What if you have no one that you care about or cares about you?" Gaara questioned.

Sakura gasped "Gaara, don't tell me you don't have anyone who cares about you!"

The warrior said back "I do have a brother and sister, but my sister would probably care the most, my brother kicked me into this war."

Sakura blushed and asked "Is there no one you care about greatly?"

"I care for my sister, but my brother I can live without, and there is a girl I care about too..."

The princess turned away from him and stated, disappointed "Oh…"

Gaara smirked "Yes she is extremely beautiful, and one of the only people I can open up to. I love how she blushed easily and her unusual hair color and she is as beautiful as cherry blossoms."

Sakura felt like crying and was about to get up and leave, even though she had nowhere to go, but she was stopped when she felt someone grasp her wrist. She turned around to see Gaara with a smirk plastered on his face.

He asked "Don't you want to know what her name is?" Sakura realizing she couldn't escape nodded her head.

Gaara grinned and said "The girl I care the most for is named Sakura, and she is more beautiful than cherry blossoms actually."

Sakura gapped up at him and began to cry; Gaara whipped away her tears with his thumbs and pulled her into a hug. He then whispered in her ear "I don't think I would have been able to live if you hadn't been here to comfort me. Sakura, I love you."

Sakura looked up into his gray green eyes and whispered back "I love you too, Gaara." And she leaned up to kiss him.

xXxXx

The next morning, Gaara prepared for battle. He had just finished fastening his armor when Sakura walked over to him carrying his sword. As she handed it to him she asked "Must you go and fight?"

Gaara shook his head "I must go; no one else is more capable to lead the troops."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and said "But you don't have to fight anymore, you have already retrieved me from the Uchiha's."

Gaara sighed "Sakura, no one knows you are here, and if they did you would have been taken to Neji." He leaned down and pecked her on the lips and whispered "I will be fine; I have a reason to fight hard and come back."

Sakura smiled and hugged him one last time while saying "You better come back all in one piece though."

Gaara smiled and winked at her as he walked out of the tent. As soon as he knew Sakura couldn't see him he glared at the City of Troy's gates and growled "I vow to kill Itachi Uchiha and avenge Naruto's death."

Neji walked up to the fuming Gaara and said "Now go and get Sakura back for me. Kill whoever you want, but get her back."

Gaara nodded but thought to himself _I will kill who I want, and only if you knew she was back, if only you knew._

xXxXx

The Trojans could see Gaara was pissed by the way he was stalking in front of the gates of the city. He had called to spar with Itachi, and by the look of it he just wanted him dead.

The gates were slowly swung open and Itachi walked out, the Trojans cheering him on. Gaara was about to speak when Itachi held up his hand and said "I know you have her, and the reason why you continue fighting is because you haven't told your king. And before you start to protest about that being a lie, I can tell you she is nowhere in our city. Being that way she can only be in one other place, with you."

Gaara snapped "Well if you are done with your speech, let's fight." Itachi nodded and they both got into a fighting stance. They both unsheathed their swords and the fight began.

They were circling around slowly looking for an opening; Gaara saw one and charged raising his sword. Itachi had managed to get his shield up, but just barely. Gaara noticed he was off balance and swung again, but Itachi had raised his sword and they clashed.

Gaara backed away and Itachi regained his balance. Itachi charged, he would not lose, and slashed his sword at Gaara's head. He managed to duck and he swung his sword out and hit Itachi in the side.

Itachi jumped back, but Gaara charged at him. Itachi raised his shield, but it was knocked out of his hands but the force of Gaara's attack. Itachi jabbed his sword at Gaara, but it was blocked. This was what Gaara had wanted, and he used this moment to plunge his sword into Itachi's abdomen.

Itachi dropped his sword and clutched his stomach. Gaara removed his sword and the Uchiha dropped to his knees. Itachi knew he would die and whispered "Please take care of her…" The Uchiha coughed up blood and fell to the side dead.

Gaara walked away from the dead Uchiha and whispered "I will take care of her, even if it costs me my life."

Watching the battle from one of the castle windows stood a mysterious figure that whispered into the wind "Itachi is dead, and you will be soon too." he said watching the Greek warrior stride back to his camp.

**Yes I know Gaara was OOC, but it couldn't be helped. Ooo who is that person?! O well it's kind of obvious. Did anyone overhear what Itachi said to Gaara? Will Sakura be forcefully taken from my favorite red head? I don't know, well actually I do, keep reading to find out.**

**Klipton: That wasn't half bad…**

**Jam: Are you saying my other chapters have been bad-death glare-**

**Klipton: No…**

**Jam: Good and what do you say to all our lovely readers? –continues to give death glare-**

**Klipton: PLEASE REVIEW!! MY LIFE MAY DEPEND ON IT!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! My mom got rid of all the viruses on our computer and everything else so we didn't have word. Here is the final chapter!**

Chapter 10

Sakura was tidying up the tent while waiting for Gaara to return. They had recently become close and even thought it had only been a few days, she seemed she had known him for a lifetime.

She had just finished picking up some scrolls when there was a breeze of fresh air. She turned around to greet Gaara back. She dropped the scrolls in shock and stammered "N-Neji!"

Neji strode up to her and grabbed her wrist tightly. Sakura struggled to get away and asked him to let go, but this only made his grip tighter. This made the princess angry, angrier then the time with Sasuke, so she gathered her strength and punched him hard in the face, and then in the gut. He was surprised and let go and Sakura used this time to flee the tent.

She didn't get very far though, for she had run into Shikamaru and Kankuro. They both grabbed her wrists and Neji stumbled out of the tent. Shikamaru sighed and stated "I told you your method would be fruitless."

Neji grunted "Well at least we have no reason to fight this war anymore."

Shikamaru sighed again and corrected "No now we have a reason to defend ourselves in this war; they are going to want her back."

Kankuro asked "Then why can't we just leave?"

Shikamaru rubbed his temples and said "First off, Gaara won't leave if you are taking her away from him, and secondly they will just attack us to get her back, land or sea."

Sakura was getting angry being thought of nothing more than a prize and somehow managed to yank both her hands free and grit through her teeth "I am not a piece of meat! I am not a prize to be won! I am a human being who has feelings and emotions! I can choose with whom I want to be with, and you can't do anything about it!"

The princess turned to storm away but was stopped when someone spun her around and slapped her across the face. Neji glared at his princess and said "I can do something about it! You are my wife and I own you!"

Sakura was going to hit him but someone had already done so. The red head growled "Don't touch her! She may have been your wife, but she was forced into the matter! You had competed for her as if she were a prize!"

Neji was angry; no one ever talked to him like this. Shikamaru noticed the tension and decided to break thing up here. "Sakura doesn't seem she will be trying to leave our base anytime soon, and if anything happens to Temari's brother's I will be in for hell when I get home."

Neji grunted and walked towards his own tent, with Kankuro at his heels. Shikamaru sighed and turned to Gaara "This is so troublesome…I think I have granted you enough time for you to escape. I won't mention this to anyone, besides Temari that is. Pack quickly and quietly and leave at midnight."

Sakura looked confused and asked "Why are you helping us?" Shikamaru smiled and said "If I didn't Temari would have my head for sure, and I can tell there is no way to stop you anyway. Trust me I know."

Sakura gave him a huge smile and an even bigger hug. When she released him from her death grip, Gaara nodded his had in appreciation and said "Thank you." Shikamaru nodded back and said "Good luck," and whispered to Gaara "she seems as troublesome as your sister." With that he walked off leaving them to prepare for the journey ahead.

Sakura and Gaara went and packed their few belongings and headed toward Troy, they might as well head toward more land since they didn't have any way to leave by water. They were about to travel around the city when they were stopped by a man in the shadows.

"Why are you traveling by moon light, wouldn't it be easier to travel by day?"

Sakura froze, she knew that voice. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked "You are such a smart little girl."

Gaara growled "What do you want."

Sasuke glared "I wanted to kill my brother, but someone else got to first, and now I want to kill that someone." The prince of Troy suddenly pulled out a bow and arrow and hit Gaara three times in his abdomen. He would have passed out from the pain if it hadn't been for the need to protect Sakura.

Sasuke noticed his advances and shot another arrow. Gaara was able to get out of the way so that it wouldn't hit any vital organs. The arrow ended up going through his heel, but not before Gaara could hit Sasuke with a dagger he had thrown. The dagger ended up piercing him in the heart and Sasuke died instantaneously.

Gaara on the other hand had roared out in pain and collapsed. Sakura immediately snapped out of her daze and rushed to Gaara's side. His wounds weren't a serious as they could have been luckily. The princess was able to stop the bleeding and treat his wounds.

After he had been bandaged they stole two stallions from Troy and they rode off toward a new land where they could start a life together.

**I know cheesy ending, but it had to end somehow…Wow I am finally done writing this. I can't believe it. Sorry my last chapter was a short one. I want to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Peace, Love, and Skittles!**

**Jam**


End file.
